Our Story
by Inn0centsmile
Summary: A new kind of story telling, or at least, new to me. Peter and Edmund tells the story of their relationship from the first time they went into Narnia up to now that they are in Aslan's country. Slash Pedmund. this is rather sweet. Rating for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I wanted to try a different kind of story and this just popped in my head. Some other notes from me can be found at the beginning and at the end parts. This will be a bit hard to understand but you'll get what the [word] means in some lines if you read it through. If you can't then just send me a PM. I will be glad to help.

* * *

><p><strong>-Our Story-<strong>

Good day to you, dear reader! I'm JM or JustMagnificent and I'm leaving this story for the characters themselves to tell.

Peter, Please be careful, Not many people wants to know of your physical relationship, I'm keeping this on a **T rating.**

Of course. We understand

Thanks, I'll be off now, be back in a moment.

Okay, Hi there! Peter here with Edmund...

Hello!

We're here to tell you a story as JM had said...

Our story, to be specific. I don't want to say our love story it seems kinda awkward.

But it _is _our love story.

Yeah, but it's not one of those romantic soap operas you see on tv these days.

I know what you mean, this is more like... comedy

I agree, especially at the time when you confessed, I thought you were gonna cry then. My big, strong, older brother actually crying, now that's comic... OW!

Shut up, Ed!

Why did you punch me for?

Anyway, These are stories that led up to our relationship from the first time we entered Narnia up to now that were in Aslan's country. JM also left a note here for you guys, it says: **SPOILER ALERT FOR LWW, HHB, PC, VDT & LB.** I don't know what it means but JM just wanted to let you know... Now, Ed? Could you tell them the very first time you actually showed affection.

Oh Pete, don't make me laugh. Anyway, sure I'd he honored to tell that story.

It was during the time when I was held captive by the witch. I was so miserable then and the only thing I had hoped for was to see my siblings again. I felt guilty for my actions and wanted to apologize to Peter. When I was finally rescued and Aslan had talked to me, I felt a bit better but the guilty feeling, or as I thought it was, returned when I saw Peter again and it killed me that he didn't react at all when he saw me.

[Really? I couldn't have been that shunning.]

Shut up, Pete. Back to the story, when The witch showed up and kept attacking me with her words, I kept quiet, unresponsive and _pardon my language _didn't give a single fuck. I felt Peter grip my shoulder as to show his support and the feeling I got with being around him came back again. After everything that day when everyone had retired to their respective tents, I went with Peter to ours and there I apologized to him until tears formed in my eyes.

[for the record, I think it was very good acting.]

Would you just let me tell the story? [okay, shutting up] He forgave me but there was something else I wanted to tell him, I wanted to ask him why I get this wierd feeling in my stomach when he's near but I couldn't get myself to bring it up. Finally, he turned away from me and fell in deep slumber. I couldn't sleep so I just lay there staring into space. Peter's body turned in his sleep facing towards me. I reached for his face and caressed his cheeks which made me feel some unusual emotions, I heard rustling outside and withdrew my hand. A nature spirit came and woke up my brother. I was glad that I didn't wake him up because his initial reaction was drawing his sword. The spirit brought us news of what had happened to Aslan and I felt as guilty as ever. Peter told me that I shan't be feeling guilty for it was in vain that this was to be avoided.

Peter? If you please.

Huh? Oh. Of course I'd love to tell this part.

Being the overprotective brother that I am. [What?] I thought about excluding Edmund from the battle but seeing that his participation was inevitable, I placed him far by the archers. [I was the only one without a bow then.] During the battle, the first thought I had upon seeing him charge towards the witch was _this boy is gonna get himself killed. _But I was glad he did because among everyone else, he was the only one who had the right mind to aim for the wand instead of the witch, herself. When Aslan came roaring in and saved the day, everyone was yelling in victory except for the hurt. Unfortunately, Edmund was one of them. I thought I had lost my only brother then; he was bleeding to death but thanks to Lucy's cordial he regained his strength. I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go and suddenly felt something for him that was more than just brotherly affection.

[I thought I was gonna die by his hug; it was incredulously tight.]

Excuse me? [I love hugs :)] Anyway, the days that followed, on the journey to Cair Paravel. We became more of brothers, we stopped the bickering [But once we were an item, it started again...] Ed? [Yes?] Shut the **** up. [See what I mean?] Excuse him, he gets overzealous when something like this comes up. Back to the story, I actually found out so many things about Edmund then that I didn't know. Maybe because he was such an ass back then. [Oh, you loved me when I was an ass.] ... [Sorry, I know, I know, shut the fuck up - what? Mine is not censored? ] We shared laughs, problems and the like. The first night after the battle poor little Edmund had a nightmare and came running to me. [I was 10!] I've never seen him so frightened before. [ Sure! Ignore me.] He said he dreamed about the dungeons of the witch. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I let him sleep with me. Since he was so small [I wasn't that small] we fit in nicely.

The coronation day was one of the days in Narnia I will never forget. Ed? [So now you're talking to me.] I just want to know something. [What?] What did you think of the title that was given to you? [The Just? Well, it did prove true when it comes in judgement and counsel. I was your adviser after all; I thought it was just right for me. I'm Just as you are Magnificent.] Thank you for that wonderful comment. Edmund was actually jealous of me that night. He said why do I get to be High King. [I was not jealous! I simply wanted to know why you get the big gold crown.] Ed, stop whining, you're 19 years old. It does not suit you at all. [Fine... Stop snickering!] Right, I'm sorry. Anyway, I gave him the reason that I'm the eldest but he didn't take it at all. I used my charm [What charm?] ... [Peter, what are you... Mmhpm... mmm..._*pant_] I hope that will shut you up. Have you been eating from the toffee tree again? You taste sweet. Anyway, I used my charm to get away from him and all his insufferable questions. The next few days were completely horrid. We really didn't know our duties and spent our first month in academe. Edmund was, though I don't know how it was possible, the best student among the four of us. Susan did everything she could to catch up with him but he did this with no effort at all. He proved excellent in logistics and philosophy and I just admired him more because of it. [Really, Pete?] I thought you- [Come here.] Ed! Mmph!

Oh hai der, it's me JM. I guess the kings are a bit... [Get back here!] ...busy right now to continue their story at the time but do be a dear [You're not getting away from me, Edmund Pevensie!] and leave a review before you go. Pardon the two boys with their errors on grammar, run-ons, diction and punctuation; let me know if you see any.

[hey! Let go! Aah!] Will you two stop it!

Yo Caspian! Get those two lovebirds back here! They still have a second chapter to do!

Oh, and Thanks for coming by... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for getting them untangled, Caspian. I think Liliandil is with Rilian by the lake at the foot of the hill.

Okay! Thank you!

Oh! You're back. Hi again, JM here. I'm sorry if these two unkingly kings suddenly dropped off, fighting. Here they are again along with Lucy this time.

You highness, I do hope you would keep you're royal brothers from bickering this time.

I'll do my best.

And Peter, kissing isn't the best way to shut Edmund up. Try hitting him as hard as you can you're dead anyway, no offense.

Non taken.

Do it better this time.

Sure! Anyway, Edmund here having a horrid time with a couple of bruises from, hey, ho, old Peter.

I'm not old, I'm barely 23.

Your total age is 38 Peter.

Shut up, both of you. I'm glad JM actually trusted me to look after you two. honestly. You're worse than the beavers.

Alright, were sorry. I'm sorry Ed.

Sorry, Pete. Anyway coming from where we left last time, I might as well start with the planning of the siege of the western lands. It was early in our reign when news of the remnants of the witch's army building an new one reached us. This army was hiding in the western march, MY domain. [When did it become your domain?] Have you forgotten on our coronation day? Western woods, Northern sky, Eastern sea, Southern sun?[Oh, yeah... Never mind.] Anyway, Peter's army moved forth to the west. One night when we were in encampment near Beruna, I was sleeping in the same tent as Peter as we always do. I was barely asleep when I felt someone touch my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I opened my eyes slowly to see a shocked expression on my brother's face. It was also very red with embarrassment. I asked him if he had kissed me but he didn't answer. He left the tent saying sorry again and again. I followed him outside in to the darkness of the night. When I found him, I asked him again. He nodded and avoided my gaze, then there was this amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I asked him why and when he answered, I was, somehow, very happy. Peter was teary eyed when he had said the words: _I love you. _Then everything he said after that was all a blur. _I'm sorry. _He muttered, I told him don't be, I hugged him and whispered in his ear, _I love you too._

[Aww, I didn't know that, you were so sweet, Ed]

Thank you, Lucy.

[Can I tell them my side of the story?]

Sure, Pete. Fire away.

Thanks, Ed. Okay, for days then, Edmund was making me insane. I was actually having a debate with myself. _You're not gay! But I love Edmund. No! He's your brother. Yeah, but he's just so beautiful. Peter, that boy is 12 and you're barely 16. So? Age doesn't matter. That's just incestuous, what if he doesn't see you the way you see him? That's a great way to end your brotherly relationship. _These are just some of the thoughts I was having. Throughout the day, along the journey I was checking out Edmund and how he suddenly hit puberty, he grew like 6 inches since the first time we went into Narnia. You couldn't blame me for what I did that night. Once I thought he was fast asleep, I stood beside his sleeping form ghosting my fingers on his cheeks so fair and beautiful. I was tempted by the luscious pink lips that were slightly ajar so I kissed him, lightly as to not wake him up. When he opened his eyes, I was shocked beyond belief and hoped he had just stirred in his sleep. He touched his lips as I swallowed my hope, _Peter, did- did you kiss me? _I didn't have the will to answer so I turned and left, tears streaming down my eyes _Sorry, sorry, sorry._... I said again and again as if it would fix everything. Edmund followed me and when he reached me he asked the question again. I simply nodded and looked away, _why?_ He asked. I gathered every bit of courage I had and spoke the three words I had been wanting to tell him for so long. _I love you. _He didn't react. _I'm so sorry, Ed. I never meant to fall for you. It's just you can't pick who you fall for. I'm sorry I even kissed you. I know you're not gay. It's okay if you feel disgusted with me, I understand but please don't hate me. I'm sorry. _He didn't react to everything I had said. _Don't be _he answered. Edmund embraced me tightly and tilted his head up to my ear. _I love you too. _Honestly, I thought I was going to faint. [Really? Cause that just makes things funnier for me.]…[Edmund, please keep quiet, Peter's letting his heart out.] Thank you Lucy. As I was saying, this handsome young man that I love, hugged me tightly and I broke down in his embrace crying. Edmund seemed distressed with what I did. [I didn't know what to do. He was crying so hard and I felt guilty all over again.] guilty? [I can't help feel guilty because it seemed that you were hurting yourself with thoughts of me. All the little details that were so insignificant before was then so important.] Aww, Ed... [GUYS! No french kissing in front of the little sister!] ...look away...[Argh, alright]...[You guys done yet?] mmhm..[Yeah, were done.] toffee? [sweet huh?] sweet.

[Can we guys get back to the story?]

Ed, I think this part is better in your point of view.

What part is it?

Its the siege itself, you know when you got captured.

Oh... Okay, So our army advanced in the dead of the night towards cauldron pool. Furies flying above in patrol. The mice should have done their job and opened the fortress gates before we were sighted. One by one our archers took the furies in silence. Then a yell from behind the ranks took everyone's notice. Then Peter caught my eye, _it's a trap, _he mouthed. When Peter ordered everyone to fall back, the enemies appeared one by one. They all advanced towards Peter I used my cross-bow to keep the flying ones away from him. Peter unmounted and began slashing the enemies that came close to him he's back was turned when a werewolf with a big bag came behind him. _Peter! _I called out. I ran toward him and pushed him away and I was the one the thing caught, in the darkness it didn't see that he had caught the wrong king but with a howl, the enemies vanished into the night.

Ed?

Yeah?

May I…?

Sure.

Edmund really took it upon himself to protect me that night. I thought my heart shattered when the enemies pulled back along with him. I was going to go after him when Oreious told me that we needed to pull back and start anew because we lost a number of soldiers at the attack. I saw that it was for the best so I complied. But early the next morning I sneaked out of camp it was still well after midnight.

[I can't believe Susan and I were doing nothing in the castle while you two had an adventure.]

Don't worry, Lucy I think Peter and I didn't enjoy that adventure very much.

I know what you mean, Ed. Our army almost lost two Kings then...

Speaking of that night, Peter. It was horrible, when they let me out, I was in the middle of a crowd and got the beating of my life before they took my weapons and threw me in a cell. I lost my courage and hope, I felt afraid and alone, I wished to see my brother again. I could hear the roar of the waterfall outside. My cell was made of tree trunks and two ogres guarded me. I was lying on the cold floor of the cave tracing circles on it, wondering what they will do to me. I fell asleep only to be woken up by a loud thud. I scrambled to my feet to see that Peter struck down the guards, slashing at the latch on my cage. The moment I was free, I punched him in the face [I honestly thought he was just going to give me a hug.] I said _How dare you come after me! _tears were already threatening to fall _you could've been captured. That's what they wanted! An army without a king... _Peter was taken back and answered, _You know, it's funny. I thought you'd be happy to get away from this. _I told him to shut up and get us out of there. Two hags came in and the two of us bolted for our escape. Peter was pulling me by the hand through the maze of a cave. A mountain troll blocked the only way out. _Edmund, I distract him while you run. _Peter told me. _I am not leaving you, Peter. _I answered him. He looked in my eyes with a serious gaze. _Do as you're told. _He repeated his line. The troll then noticed us and roared in fury several enemies cam bounding through. _Go! _He yelled at me. I knew I needed to go and I can't bend Peter's will so I gave him a kiss and ran away. [That wasn't really a good idea since I became dazed after.] Peter... [Sorry, ruining the moment.] I got through safely but inside I could hear the creatures overpowering him. I was helpless, I just stood there waiting for the noise to die down or find Peter running out. I couldn't make myself leave without him. Then I saw him running out a pack of wolves after him. When he reached me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. Peter was running towards the camp so I stopped him and cleared the fact that we can't lead the enemies to the camp. We turned south away from cauldron pool until we crossed a river where the wolves lost our scent. Peter led me to a small cave at the bottom of a cliff, where we kept silent, though our breathing became ragged and heavy. When we were sure we lost them both of us suddenly sighed and in unison we said _I'm sorry, _we laughed at that and when silence overtook again, Peter gave me a soft kiss. [Should one consider himself lucky to have his first kiss at the age of 12?] You kissed me, remember? [You, yourself said that you kissed me before your escape.]…[Ed, you're blushing and I didn't even know you had your first kiss at 12... Peter, really? Were you some kind of a Pedo?]…[Lucy, I am not a pedophile, I was only 15 then.] Anyway! Peter and I got back to the camp just in time as the morning horn was blown. After a tactical plan from yours truly, we were successful in driving them away. Threw was a great celebration at the castle the day we returned.

I'm guessing you two had a celebration of your own.

What? No...

We only shared a kiss, right Pete?

Yeah and Lucy how could you even think about a 12 year old getting it on with a 15 year old.

Peter, I wasn't saying anything of that sort. You're the on who thought that.

Oh... Sorry :)

Anyway, in-behalf of Peter and Lucy. I would like to say that this will be it for now. Thanks for listening or um reading. I'm sad to say that JM hasn't come back yet but left a note here that says: **Leave a review before you go, I'd love to hear some from you and thanks for coming by.**

Edmund

Yeah? Oh, JM you're back. can we get a break before the next recording?

Sure. But please don't fight and speaking of fighting, thank you Queen Lucy.

Don't mention it and I was glad to be here, I never knew my brother had his first kiss when he was freaking 12.

OMA, Really? I better listen to the recording later.

Can we stop talking about me, having my first kiss? Yes I was 12 then. Can we stop now? It was Peter who drove me to it.

So its my fault?

I didn't say I didn't like it.

JM! Avert your eyes! Brothers frenchie alert!

Thanks for the warning, Lu. My nose lost enough blood already. Anyway, Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
